1. Field
The present application relates to an optical filter and a display device.
2. Related Art
A technique of dividing light into at least two kinds of light having different polarized states may be available in various fields.
The light division technique may be applied in manufacturing a three-dimensional (3D) image. A 3D image may be realized using binocular disparity. For example, when two of two-dimensional images are respectively input to the left eye and the right eye of a human, input data is delivered to the brain and fused, and thus he/she experiences 3D perspective and reality. In such a process, the light division technique may be used.
A technique of generating a 3D image may be available in 3D measurement, a 3D TV, a camera or computer graphics.
Examples relating to stereoscopic image display devices to which the light division technique is applied are disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0967899 and Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0089782.
Crosstalk phenomenon may become a problem in stereoscopic image display devices. The crosstalk phenomenon may occur when a signal to be incident to the left eye of an observer is incident to the right eye, or a signal to be incident to the right eye thereof is incident to the left eye. Due to the crosstalk phenomenon, a viewing angle may be reduced in observation of a 3D image. While various methods may be considered to prevent the crosstalk phenomenon, it is difficult to ensure a wide viewing angle by preventing the crosstalk phenomenon without loss of brightness of a 3D image.